Vengeance
by besyd101
Summary: When the new lady Lady Violet comes to Nottingham, she seems just as another beautiful face around the castle. However, no one knows her real intentions on being there and even if she has a real title.
1. Chapter 1

_A man who studieth revenge keeps his own wound green.-Francis Bacon_

* * *

The forest was silent except for the faint sound of birds chirping. As soon as I arrived, I could tell that something was off. From past experiences, I knew Sherwood Forest was famous for the hideout it made for bandits. I knew to be extra careful for I knew some were close. I wasn't expecting the arrow to impel itself into my saddle. I looked up after quickly settling my horse. The first sound I heard was of a man's laughter joined in by more. I studied the dark, green terrain looking for the slight bit of evidence of them being there. I auscultate the sound of bushes rustling from my left as I quickly glance at them. I pray that these guards know how to speed up the whole process.

Two men appeared from there- a rather large man holding a staff who appeared older than the other one as the other one was shorter, with dark brown hair and appeared to be in charge. I heard rustling behind which I assumed was from more. I glanced over at them as well to see four others-a tough, blonde-haired ma with a crooked smile, a man with dirty blonde hair with a headscarf; however, the one I noticed first was the bow wielder. He was strikingly handsome with wide, ocean blue eyes and light brown hair. I quickly reminded myself that he was a bandit and what I was actually here for.

"This is an ambush," the authoritative looking one announced, grinning at the guards and glanced at his men. I look over too at their also grinning faces. Ugh, bandits. The world would have been so much more simple without them. The guards raised their swords at them; although, I'm not sure how they thought that would help the matter.

"You shall get nothing," the guard I heard called William insisted. Most of his armor covered him from anyone to see his features, but the only thing I noticed was his emerald green eyes. The leader shrugged.

"Then you shall not pass," he declared. The guards raised their swords higher. This would delay us far longer than I wanted to. I needed to get to Nottingham fast.

"I have coins on me and jewels in the trunks," I admitted from the top of my horse. The leader smiled as he nodded at the bow wielder. He lowered his bow and approached me as two others walk towards the trunk. A smile appeared when he caught sight of my appearance.

"Well, what a pretty thing we got here!" He cried, stepping closer to me. I showed no emotion as I slid off my horse and stood in front of him. I was used to people complimenting my appearance; however, 'my' guards were not. They stood wide-eyed.

"How dare you! She is a lady!" William shouted at the bow wielder. The bow wielder turned around to look at him curiously.

"What'd that mean?" He asked, looking at the lead guard. The guard looked at him like he was the most pathetic thing in the world.

"You may advance upon many women, fine; however, she is a noblewoman!" He spat, glaring at the bandit.

"I'm not bein' funny, but you're not in position to talk 'ere," the bandit argued. I rolled my eyes at their constant rambling. "Enough!" I cried, annoyed by their constant chatter. I threw a pouch of coins hard at the outlaw's chest followed by another. He stared at me as his friends came back with a bag full of jewels.

"You have what you need, now go." I insisted as they all looked to their leader besides the bow wielder. The leader nodded at his gang as they all headed back to the forest, however, the bow wielder stood hesitantly in front of me.

"A kiss for the road, milady?" He requested, puckering his lips and leaning towards me. I smiled as I reluctantly blocked him by putting my hand on his chest.

"Your foolish advances may work on many women of your village, however, they cease to be working on me." I confirmed. He grinned as he pulled away and headed off back into the woods with his friends. Now, we could continue.

**So, continue? You tell me by reviewing! Next chapter will explain a bit about Violet's past, although, not all of it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Resentment or grudges do no harm to the person against whom you hold these feelings but every day and every night of your life, they are eating at you.-Norman Vincent Peale_

_Five Years Ago..._

* * *

_ The man trudged in front of our family who were lined up against the wall. This was it. They were ready to kill us. I look at my father trying to read his emotionless face. He looked down at my older brother who did his best to stand firm and unscathed. I only lived twelve years and this was my end. I wondered how this could happen, but knew it had something to do with my father._

_ The man's face was one that I would remember for the rest of my life. He stood at about six foot two, only a few more inches taller than my dad. His eyes were the darkest I had ever seen-the sun barely lightened them. His face held a large scar-running from his left eye to the right side of his jaw. In fact, that was what stood out on him. The scars that ran all over his body. One that circled his neck and led to down under his shirt, there was another that ran over his wrist and across his palm. He was young perhaps in his late twenties and he was good looking besides the scars that seemed to have attacked his face._

_ I clasped the tea cup in my hand nervously wondering if we would have been able to escape this terrible fate if it had been at least after lunch. I heard a small whimper escape my strong mother and I stared up at man, who had paced intimidatingly, stopped as he stood face to face with my father. My father didn't drop the black cloaked man's gaze and they stood in silence both trying to intimidate the other._

_ I have no idea why I did this. Maybe it was my naiveness or perhaps it was my longing of survival. I was a wild one my father would always say. Always doing the unexpected. I took it upon myself to throw the teacup right at the man's face.I heard it crack as it hit his head-momentarily stunning him. I grabbed my brother, Vincent's hand and we ran from the house. I heard shouting from behind us._

_ We reached the forest and I would have continued but Vincent jolted me to a stop. He pointed at our house that had become absolutely silent. I waited to see if my father or mother would escape, unfortunately, that never occurred. My brother took a step toward it as I grabbed his hand._

_ "Vince, you'll get killed," I whined as he shook his head. His mousy dark brown hair fell in his face. He was only three years older than me, but was far more mature than any of the other boys of his age. He stared down at me._

_ "Violet, I'm going to go help mother and father escape. Don't worry," he assured, but he saw the panic in my eyes. "I will meet you at the the south path in the woods. Do you remember where that is?" I nodded slowly as he gave me a reassuring smile. He began to walk off, but my voice stopped him._

_"Vincent?" I started as he turned to meet my gaze. "Who is doing this to us?" I questioned. I could almost hear the hesitance that had taken over the air. The birds had became silent, the woods were no longer ringing with animal whispers. Only the breeze held a whispering sound that swept between both of us. Vincent bit his lip finally ready to reply to my question._

_"The Sheriff." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I want to thank you for all the great reviews. It's really great to hear you like the story a lot. If I haven't mentioned before, what Violet looks like is on my profile. So, yeah. Keep up all the great reviews-they really keep me going!**

**Chapter 3**

_In his errors, a man is true to type. Observe his errors, and you will know the man.- Confucius_

* * *

The courtyard to the castle was full. Guards strided across it making deliveries and unloading carriages. A few tables sat to the side where men gambled. To the other side, beggars stood hoping to get a little that would bring them a long way. When I had lived in Nottingham, it was bad. Now, it was far worse than I could have ever imagined.

I slid off my horse, brushing myself off when my feet hit the ground. I tie my horse off to a nearby stable. My eyes caught every movement in view wondering about the hardship that the commoners had faced. Nottingham no longer had a peaceful setting. No, instead it was uneasy. The hope had been lost and it was quiet. A dark silence. One that engulfed all of my surroundings.

My guards headed across from me to talk to other guards who guarded the castle themselves. I decided to let them do what they do while I looked around, although, it didn't take me long to find a middle-aged man standing at the top of the castle stairs. He took profound steps down the stairs until he was halfway down.

"What a marvelous day for a hanging, eh, Gisborne?" He mused to the man behind him who took slow steps to follow his example. I didn't recognize him nor anything about him. A tall man, perhaps in his thirties with long hair the hue of black and a light complexion. He seemed dark-with his dark wardrobe making him rather intimidating. But, I was unconcerned with him. I had nothing against him and hopefully never would.

I had a feeling that the middle aged man was the Sheriff. Though I had never actually had seen him, a strong feeling came with him. The calm yet evil nature that he had given off. His facial expressions screamed power and that he would be fire to play with. Fortunately I had played with fire many times in my life and remained unscathed.

People had already begun to crowd around the large platform holding only a hanging noose above it. I swallowed hard, but didn't relay any emotion. I took a step closer, daring myself to see what this man had done to the citizens of Nottingham.

Two guards appeared from the other staircase, holding each arm of a prisoner. They practically dragged him to the platform which everyone had crowded. One of the guards kept him still while the other wrapped the noose around his neck. The both took a step back, waiting for further instructions.

"Citizens of Nottingham," he began, looking at the crowd. He paused studying each and every face in the crowd. "Ugh, La-di-da. Let him hang." With a wave of a hand, the whole courtyard when quiet. Even nature itself went silent.A hood was pulled over the man's head and the man began to squirm, knowing his fate. Gasps fell over the crowd as the platform door collapsed, providing no ground for the man.

People turned away, closed their eyes and sent silent prayers to God. I didn't. I couldn't. For five years, I had missed the tortures of Nottingham. His feet twitched this way and that, but I wouldn't look away. For depression didn't fall over me. No, what came over me was hatred. Hatred, disgust, detestation, hostility, and vengeance was the only thing I felt. This man-The Sheriff had tortured, killed, and caused harm to families, husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, children. Something must be done and if it had to be me, so be it.

Finally, I watched as all the fight went out of the man's body. He remained lame, no longer moving. The crowd soon cleared, but I remained in my spot. "Wasn't that thrilling!" The Sheriff exclaimed as the guards had begun to clean up the scene. Regaining my composure, I took a few steps up the stairs.

"Sheriff of Nottingham?" I inquired, causing him to turn to me. He looked me head to toe.

"You are not a peasant," he commented. If he only knew.

"No, I am not. Lady Violet. I've come to Nottingham to do some bidding of my father-Earl of Lancaster," I informed, taking a few more steps up the stairs.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, the more the merrier, eh, Gisborne?" The intimidating man nodded, not seeming a bit interested in what was being said. "Well, the guards can escort your valuables to the East Wing." He started toward the castle, but my voice cut him off.

"Unfortunately that would not be the case. We ran into a group of bandits through your forest," I explained, smirking as I saw the tenseness that had taken over his body. Luckily someone had been doing a little of my bidding apparently before I arrived.

"That'd be Robin Hood. This is an outrage! Your valuables shall be returned shortly," He promised, gabbing the one he called 'Gisborne' in the stomach and they both headed into the castle. I smiled. Step one accomplished. Now, if only I could find the other one who had caused my family's suffering...

**So, what do you think? Thanks for all the great reviews. I honestly wasn't going to post this chapter for a while, but seeing the fast reaction, I went ahead and did so. After all, how does revenge not peek anyone's interests? I might do another chapter today-who knows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**By taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing over it, he is superior.-Francis Bacon**_

* * *

_Only a few days ago…_

_I waited to make my move. Patience was easy for me. I waited five years to take my revenge, didn't I? My life had taught me that patience helped you accomplish everything and with that skill, you could conquer the world. But I didn't want the world. No, I only wanted justice. And if justice came with saving a part of the world, so be it. Ridding the world of evil was something that did sound pleasing._

_Clinging the uneven rocks of the stone hard wall, I leaned against it with more force. No one had seen me so far. It was good start and I rathered it that way for me to figure out my plan. Two guards passed by the wall, a conversation to be heard. I pressed my ear against the wall only to find that that wouldn't get me anywhere. Instead, I moved along the wall coming to one the very end where I could faintly hear the conversation._

_"You met the Earl's daughter, anyway?" Questioned the one. Their footsteps could no longer be heard which I presumed meant they had stopped._

_"Nah, she's a lady of Lancaster after all. Not one to make appearances really. Yourself?" The other returned._

_"No. Odd she would chose Burgundy of all places to leave to, isn't it?" They continued on, but that was all I needed. If they hadn't met the Earl's daughter, it'd be easy to pass off as her. After all, the best lies were ones construed with self confidence. However, my attire would betray any lie I could construe at the moment. If she was as any other Nobility figure I had seen in my lifetime, it'd be an hour before she'd make her appearance. That would be more than enough to get myself proper clothing._

_As for Burgundy, the course could easily be changed to Nottingham when you were the one in charge. The guards wouldn't be able to question it and would take me there as I wish. I smiled as I moved from the wall and headed down the street. Although noble clothing was often tailored and would take weeks to prepare for, I knew that there were plenty of simpler ways to get some._

_I knew exactly where I was going. The place-Lancaster Ends, was one where many nobility had stayed in. It provided luxury from the time you got up until you went to sleep. And a fact I knew is that many noble woman had left dresses behind. You would think it would be hard to get in, but a simple plan could easily be created. Pretending to be a maid or caretaker could just as much work._

_I approach the entrance and enter in, seeing a man standing right before me. He noticed me and arched his brow. "I don't believe you are in the right place," he commented, causing a smile to appear on my face._

_"I think I am. I was told to start work here." He stared at me, probably making sure I wasn't lying. Unfortunately for him, it'd be rather hard to tell if I was lying._

_"By whom?" With that question, I only shrugged my shoulders. He wouldn't think that a servant girl of my stature would know._

_"Don't know. All I know is that he gathered a group of girls and told us to work in turns-here. Now, if you want, I can go back and ask him for him to come here, but he didn't seem like the type to be that easy going about it," I hinted, causing a bit of concern to come over his face before he shook his head._

_"No, go ahead. Kitchen is that way." He pointed to the right and I smiled. The kitchen would be closest to the laundry area. I nodded a thank you to him before speeding off toward that way. The kitchen was beautiful and I would've taken my time to marvel at it, if I wasn't so anxious to get to Nottingham. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to find a box filled with recently folded clothing setting on a small table that was probably made for the servants._

_I chose the first dress I saw and ducked into the pantry. I didn't bother grabbing any more dresses for I knew more would be packed with the guards. Securing the door, so that no one would walk in on me, I quickly changed into the dress. A beautiful dress of a yellow cream color and white laced designs that covered the sleeves and the collar. The top had fit my curves perfectly before getting bulky at my waist. A beautiful white flower laced just the same as the sleeves and collar design was put in my hair after I had fixed it up. I ducked out of the closet and looked into the hallway mirror. Cleaned up and dressed in a whole, new attire, I was unrecognizable. And noble._

_Not taking to long to be vain, I picked up the edges of my skirt and hurried out the door, not exchanging any glance with the man. Making sure he wouldn't get too curious about me, I muttered "to think they didn't drive out rats. Rats!" I didn't get time to see his reaction, but he probably didn't think I was the same person. If so...I had to be quick._

_This time, I didn't go to the wall. Instead, I approached the gate where I paused. If they had met the Earl's daughter yet, I was doomed and would have to make a run for it...with this dress. I closed my eyes trying to regain my confidence. When I did, I opened the gate. The guards paused upon seeing me._

_"I see my father has once again proven his wealth by providing the best of Lancaster." Flattery wasn't what I liked, but it could work at times._

_"Lady of Lancaster?" The second one to approach me questioned. I nodded, but I wouldn't get used to that. They'd have to say my real name-Violet._

_"I prefer Lady Violet. Oh, sorry for the late awareness, but we aren't going to Burgundy. Instead, my father prefers for me to go to Nottingham," I explained, walking around the horses and inspecting the small wagon which held valuables._

_"We couldn't take a route to Nottingham on such late notice, mi'lady," the first one tried to reason. I smiled at him._

_"I suppose you could talk to my father about it." He swallowed. Authority was always the best of threats. He slowly shook his head._

_"I suppose we could make it," He compromised and I flashed him a smile._

_"Good," I said, walking over to the row of horses. "Now, what one would you have me ride?"_

**So, what do you think? Good or no? You chose by reviewing. Thnx for all the great reviews and Violet's dress is on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I didn't know what to do for this chapter, but here you go! Check out my new book called Price of Evil ( s/10069352/1/The-Price-of-Evil) for my Once Upon A Time fanfiction. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

**If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?-William Shakespeare**

* * *

I play with the knife in my hand while pressing it in my palm. The house-the old, wooden home with two windows on each side of the wooden door raised nearly a foot from the ground and traveling up the height of the house-my house seemed as if it were staring right at me.

I reserve my knife in my coat pocket while looking up at the house. I wanted to run over to the house and scream at the family that it was mine. I hated myself for even thinking that and try and remind myself it isn't mine. I have been gone for nearly five years and along that time a family of four(just as my family) had moved in and made it their home. No, it wasn't my home anymore.

It was hard to think that way. When I had lived there, I had never dreamed of a life outside those walls. Memories of Vincent and I flash through my mind a hint of a smile forms my lips at the memory of seeing his face in my mind.

At times like this, I still couldn't believe he was gone. He stood for everything good in the world and if anything, it should've been someone like him to survive- not me. And in my mind, that's what kept me going on my revenge plan.

A small twig snaps behind me as I turn to face my company. The figure pulled back a branch while moving forward. The face that was revealed was the familiar face from the forest whose ocean blue eyes held amusement and a playful smirk etched his features.

"So, you like trailing, huh?"

"Excuse me?" I return, taking a step backward while pushing my curly brown hair behind my shoulder. He shrugged while leaning against the tree to his left side while looking over my head towards my house. "Why so interested in the house?" He inquired, his attention changing back to me.

I roll my eyes while turning my gaze to my-no, the house also. "So, you're a bandit?" I retaliate, causing him to snort. I feel his gaze on me, but I continue to keep my own on the house.

"Yea. I'm not bein' funny, but shouldn't you be in the castle or something?" I smiled while turning to face him once again.

"Shouldn't you be in the forest?" He frowned seeing that I wouldn't quit sending his questions back to him.

"Why'd you keep doing that?" I chuckle and shrug.

"A lady needs some fresh air, too. Even a noblewoman," I announced, going back to his previous question. He nodded.

"Why search for fresh air here?" He meant like the small villages as Nettlestone. How does one respond to that? It wouldn't be the truth obviously, but I still felt the faint urge to confide in this stranger. In this thief.

"Seems more welcoming than a castle," I finally managed.

"I wouldn't know," he admitted, walking a bit closer.

"I'm sure you don't," I remarked, casting a quick glance back at the house before taking a step toward him as well. "So who's Robin Hood?" My curiosity did get the better of me on the matter. What had he done to the Sheriff to anger him so much?

He chuckled. "You've already heard of him? Well then." I waited patiently for him to continue on and he does continue. "Robin is an outlaw who opposes the Sheriff's taxes and steals from the rich-no offense and gives to the poor," he explained. I nodded, waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"That's it?" My disappointment was evident.

"Yea, what more were you expecting?" He questioned. I sigh. I didn't know what I expected. I guess I just wished for him to do more. I mean, great for the people of Nottingham. They at least got some back from the Sheriff then.

"Nothing," I managed. "So, is that where my generous donation went? To the people of Nottingham?" I inquired, faking a smile. He shrugged but grinned.

"I hardly call it generous. I made triple that on the next cart we robbed." That was probably true. It was only what I found from the wagon, but still. It was quite a lot for a commoner.

"Are you calling me destitute? Because you are one to talk," I teased, though, my mind found it's way back to revenge.

"Well, yea. If that bothers you," he joked back. I sent him a quick smile before sending a quick glance back at my house.

"Well, I've got to go now," I admitted, turning back to him.

"Allan," He interrupted and I sent him a puzzled look.

"What?" He smiled while looking behind him as well.

"My name-Allan." I nod in understanding.

"Ah, and you want my name, right?"

"Well, yea. Isn't that what you do when someone gives you their's?" I chuckle again, but reply.

"Violet." I watched him mouth my name trying to test the word out on his lips. "And I'll be heading-." I pointed towards the village exit. "That way." He nodded.

"And I'll be heading-." He stopped while pointing behind him toward the woods. "That way." I sent him another smile before heading out of the village. Now to plot my revenge.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So, this is chapter six which I hope to enjoy. Shout outs to AmytheTimelord and hailey. n .campbell Thanks for enjoying the book so far! Responding to ondine2, yes, this is an Allan/Violet pairing, though, I do plan to focus mainly on Violet and her revenge plot(I'm sorry to some of you). Anyways enjoy and review! I think this is the most reviews I have gotten on a book before so thank you so much. As I said in the previous chapter, don't be afraid to check out my Once Upon A Time fanfiction called Price of Evil.**

_An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind.-Ghandi_

* * *

_Five Years Ago: After Violet Left Vincent to the House…._

_I trudged along the path careful of my surroundings. As mentioned before, I knew Sherwood Forest was an easy escape route for many outlaws. A young girl of twelve would have no chance against a group of ten men skilled or not. Thinking of bandits didn't occupy my mind for long though. No, my mind found its way back to Vincent. Vincent...would he escape? He was only a fifteen year old boy after all. Vincent was strong and brave as I had witnessed in my twelve years of life. Of course he would run into the house to protect mother and father. Mother and father..._

_Did they escape? Why hadn't they ran as Vincent and I did? We all would've escaped, right? Of course I didn't understand that they were protecting Vincent and I, so that we could escape. Or, perhaps it was too late for them. Perhaps the scarred man had already caused them death before they could even try to escape. I wished and hoped that they had somehow made it and that Vincent made it in time to save them. Hoping and happening were two different things it seemed though._

_I felt the slight tear that escaped down my cheek as I walked silently along the path. I felt a little hope escape from me with every step I took. Vincent seemed so sure fo himself though. Vincent never let me down. He'd meet me at the path. I knew he would. When I found myself at the right path, I sat against the closest tree figuring it to be easier to wait for him that way. I grasped the chain around my neck. It was a silver necklace holding a heart-shaped locket. Vincent had managed to get it for me for my eleventh birthday and I didn't dare wonder where he had gotten it. Even so, it was the most beautiful thing I had owned and I loved Vincent for getting it for me. _

_Most people hated their siblings as many of the village children had complained to me about their own. I had always found it odd since Vincent and I got along so easily. Sure we had our moments, but he really was someone who I admired and looked up to. I always had wanted to grow up and be like him. Mother used to tease that if the world had a lot more Vincent's, the world would be a much better place. But whether she was joking or not, she was right. Vincent was moral, mature, and a gentleman at all times. It didn't make sense how we had gotten along though._

_I was the unruly one. Rebellious and spirited. I almost never did as I was told, but it worked for me. Though Mother was angered by this, she would laugh and say I was just like my father. So, how come did the rebellious child and the golden got along so easily? I wasn't sure of that answer, but somehow Vincent and I did with very few quarrels. It worked for us._

_It took maybe an hour before I had even heard the sound of footsteps. My heartbeat quickened believing that my brother had survived and had come to meet me. I sat up from where I stood, finally admiring my surroundings. The green terrain filled with mystery and unknown. Birds that chirped in unison happily while flying above head. The unaffected trees and land by people building houses and living there. It truly was at great peace and I would've admired it longer, but my brother was coming._

_I straightened myself out. Flattened my dress and hair that had been messed with by the ground and tree. Whatever so, I almost stepped out of my place before hearing more than one footsteps. Three. Mother and Father. They had survived! That thought, however, was quickly replaced by depression when I had heard the voices of a cold, darkness filled man._

_"You better be right about the girl going this way," He threatened as I quickly braced myself by forcing myself against the tree. They hadn't made it. They had died. They were dead. My strong brother, my wise father, and my beautiful mother. All dead. It took a minute for me to process that. A part of me wanted to think that they were alive. But deep down, I knew that they were not. I almost choked on tears and an unearthly noise in my throat, but I held it back. I needed to survive._

_"I am. She went this way. I saw her part from her brother this way." I didn't dare peek over the tree to see them. I knew who they were. I wasn't going to risk being seen. How would I escape though? I'd have to run, but where? I wasn't exactly an expert on the woods and where they would go. And surely they had a weapon like a bow and quiver with them. They would shoot me in an instant. What did a twelve-year-old girl matter to them though? Why did they need to kill all of us?_

_"How do we know she didn't go off the path? For all we know, she's hiding in the woods somewhere," The third pointed out. I was perhaps the most idiotic person on the planet at the moment. How could I have been so stupid to stay on the path? They would have had a much harder time finding me if I had strayed into the woods far more. I was waiting for Vincent though._

_I cleared my thoughts of the men searching for me. Of my parents and my brother. If I needed to escape, I needed not to worry. Just think. Emptying of the thoughts was much harder than I thought, but I soon had blocked out the men's voices and I no longer thought of my family for a couple of minutes. My mind was completely focused on escaping._

_If the villages were behind me which were close to Nottingham castle, then the forest ahead of me would soon lead me out of Nottingham. Did I want to leave Nottingham? It was my home. All my life I had lived there and there surely were friends of mine that I could stay with. But, there was a great chance I would die by the time I had ran toward Nottingham. I would forever be hunted and I did not need that. No, my only chance was out of Nottingham. Everything I had ever known would be gone in the name of survival._

_Is that what I wanted? I didn't know. I was half tempted to try for Nottingham anyway, but I didn't. Mother and Father would want the best for me. For me to survive. Remorse filled me, but I took a deep breath and let it out. I couldn't think about that for now. For now, I needed to escape._

_"We'll walk along the path for a bit more before we go after her." They'd surely see me! It didn't matter. I had to be quick as I often was for my age. Could I outrun an arrow though? Depended on how quick they pulled it out. Surely I wouldn't, but I could outrun them...hopefully. I didn't have another choice. In a ready position, I took off in a full sprint towards my exit. Toward the unknown._

_"There she is! Get her!" The scarred man screamed after me and soon they too were in a full-fledged sprint behind me. I kept running though. Adrenaline ran through me preventing me from losing breath. My steps were evenly paced and quick not allowing for them to break much space between us, so I thought. After I had made it halfway through the woods, I could hear the steps and breathing of one of them getting closer. My heart beat quickened. I wouldn't die. I couldn't!_

_I wouldn't risk turning to see them. That'd only slow me down. Instead I speeded up a bit making my steps uneven. Large step, small step, small step, large step. I would surely tumble in seconds. It was a miracle what had happened next._

_The only one who had been close on me. One of the followers-not the leader I presumed lost distance on me for I heard the loud 'Smack!' sound. This time, I did risk turning back for my curiosity did get the better of me. The man, the second of the followers who had been so sure I was on this path-how did he know anyways? Again a question. The man had been unaware of his surroundings for he had slammed into a tree a distance from me now. I wondered how he had done. Surely he saw it, right? How would he not? He had to be aware of his surroundings while following me otherwise he was a fool?_

_I turned back so that I was aware of my own surroundings and to not follow his example. Whatever had caused him to run into the tree, I sure was thankful of it. I was free. I could survive. But, I was leaving everything I had ever known. My home. Where would I go next?_

**So, what do you think? Please review and thank you for all the kind reviews so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that you do continue reading. Please feel free to check out my other Allan/OC pairings and like I said, my Once Upon A Time Fanfiction. Reviews welcomed! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey ya'll! Okay so this is chapter seven and thank you for all the kind support from everyone. I really appreciate it. I almost forgot to give out a shout out to ChronicleDrama for reviewing. Truly thank you. Anyways, here you all go and enjoy. Also, if anyone is interested, I created a roleplay for Robin Hood under forums for any of you who would like to participate. The name is RobinHoodBBC RolePlay and it's about halfway down the list with a red head girl as the cover. Please, feel free to join if you like!**

_Revenge proves its own executioner-John Ford, The Broken Heart_

* * *

I managed to slide myself through the filled courtyard that had already been filled with nobles and commoners. The Sheriff stood on the steps reading aloud with Gisborne not far behind him. Another man stood across from Gisborne and behind the Sheriff, though, I didn't recognize him. Pushing through the crowd, I could finally hear what the Sheriff was actually saying.

"Joderic was unique. He was kind, compassionate, murder of the bailiff was a tragedy that will always be remembered. The murder of Joderic is the murder of all of us. This was a murder of compassion." Who was this Joderic? I for one did not know of a Joderic and never thought I would. Still, I wasn't quite sure what the Sheriff was doing. What was he reading? An eulogy? It would make sense for he did state 'the murder of the bailiff.'

"Robin Hood has caused deep sorrow in all of us. His acts are no longer the harmless acts of a fool. No, Robin Hood's acts have caused a death. A death of someone we will all remember." Robin Hood killed? From what Allan had told me, his deeds were far too innocent for him to need to kill a bailiff of all people, however, who knew what truth the thief told. "In response to this change of direction from Robin Hood, who now seems to be targeting innocent civilians, I have recalled all men of eligible age to join us in this war on terror. Make no mistake, that is what this is, a war on terror. These people, Robin Hood has killed by striking the very heart of our system, of our compassion, of our love, of our hope, of our spirit, of our humanity, and of our innocence." Quite a few applaud in the crowd which confused me some. The commoners had lived under the Sheriff's cruelty for five years- five years and they should know that of all people, the Sheriff was the last one who would care what happened to some lower class bailiff. Their easily bought trust was beyond me.

The Sheriff held up his index finger signally for everyone to wait to clap. "All this is gone in one moment, with one arrow from the bow of-." He clenched his fist and threw it in the air for dramatic effect. "Robin Hood! And in that moment, Robin Hood has forced on us the responsibility. The responsibility to choose morals, to choose right, and to choose justice." Blah, blah, blah. Lies were beginning to bore me, but this did prove something that could be vital later on. The Sheriff made public appearances. This would be vital to know that the Sheriff wasn't going to lock himself in a room or protected by guards all day, because it acknowledged that it'd be simple to kill him out in the open. Especially being disguised as the Earl of Lancaster's daughter-no one would think it was you.

"The responsibility to choose between stability, order, authority, or the random chaotic cruelty of Robin Hood, and all outlaws like him. This gallanting crime, this murder, will be punished. We will hunt Hood down, with dogs, if necessary, and we will ensure that he does not succeed. We will not be cowed. This is what he wants." The Sheriff continued. How much longer was his speech anyway? I couldn't enter the castle without the speech being finished for it would draw too much attention. It didn't seem as if something a noble would do anyway. After a couple moments of constant babbling, the commoners give a few claps for the Sheriff before finally filing out. At least I could enter the castle now while plotting my revenge.

* * *

The hallways of the castle were full of secrets. I had heard many by simply standing off away from others and had learned far too much from nobles and servants both. The servants walked along and told how they wondered what Gisborne seen in a love interest of his-one named Lady Marian. That name did ring a bell for I remember my brother had met her once. He said she seemed nice enough, especially for a noble.

Guards walked along the halls talking about who they suspected were doing the killings. Surprise, surprise that they believed the Sheriff was behind it. Then of course was a conversation between nobles who told of their plans to stay safe and how the plan was created by 'De Fourtnoy'-whoever that was. Of course there were far less interesting conversations dealing nobles who told other nobles how they had claimed their wealth. Okay, perhaps quite interesting. It's not everyday you hear of the evil and immoral things that nobles do, though, it didn't make me think any better of them.

I noticed the Sheriff's door closed and I didn't believe any guards were inside. I stood mere inches from the door, conflicting over whether or not I should take the opportunity to kill him now. Patience. That word always kept me from doing the most foolish of actions. Should I eavesdrop then? I could pick up information on where he would go and places I could find him without being hunted down by guards. He could tell of his future plans which I could foil by taking my revenge. Who said that killing him was enough? And-.

"Guards! Guards!" The Sheriff words screamed from the door. I took a step backward in shock at the sudden sound that had boomed from inside. What could he possibly need now? He sounded like he was in distress. Good. I debated whether it'd be wrong for me to open the door or not. Suddenly, two sentries come running down the hall toward me. So much for being stationed where they would've been.

"Milady, what are you doing here?" The second guard questioned. I take a breath.

"I heard a scream and I was curious," I lied. He nodded while pushing the door open to reveal the Sheriff ducked underneath what appears to be hanging bird cages. He didn't seem like one to be compassionate about birds, but what surprised me more was to see the body of a boy setting on the ground a couple of feet away from him. An arrow was stuck perfectly in the boy's back ensuring death to soon come. The Sheriff pointed his finger at the guards beside me.

"Raise the alarm!" He shouted. Not saying anything to me, I tried my best to look out the window without being in full range to be shot. Who'd want to kill a serving boy? The boy wasn't who they were after, it was the Sheriff. How dare they vow revenge on the Sheriff while I was vowing revenge on the Sheriff! I quickly remind myself that wasn't what I should be worried about right now. I noticed that the boy's body moved up in door from breathing. He was still alive! Not for long I could guess.

I quickly made my way to the boy's side studying the arrow in his back. What would happen if I took it out? Would it kill him? I wasn't a doctor nor did I know anything about saving people. He'd have to be dead in minutes. "It's okay," I assured. It wasn't okay. Not only did this person try to take revenge on the same person I was, they shot the wrong person. A young boy! In seconds, a man comes into the room dressed finely. Not a servant and not a guard.

"In my own room? In my room?" The Sheriff questioned him. Suddenly the alarm bell started to toll as the man strolled in to the room studying the boy on the floor. "Where are the men?" The man strided over to where I sat next to the boy.

"Gisborne has taken them to hunt Hood with the dogs," he answered him, causing the Sheriff to snap at him.

"Gisborne is a fool!" I was beginning to wonder whether the Sheriff knew I was there or not. He was telling an awful lot in front of me. The man kneeled to the boy's side on the right of me. The arrow in the boy's back was a white fletched one. One that was too common to mean anything.

"Evidently, Hood has evaded him," the man returned, still studying the boy and the arrow in his back.

"This has nothing to do with Robin Hood!" The Sheriff shouted. The man rose from where he had once kneeled and strided to the middle of the room. "Now, you lock down this castle. You tell Gisborne to scrap the dog and find the killer!" The man nodded in understanding.

"Yes, my lord." He left the room closing the door behind him. I watched the boy take his last breath before becoming still. He was dead. Suddenly, the Sheriff stood from where he was and moved towards the door only to throw it open.

"Stop!" I heard him shout. The man must have stopped for the Sheriff continued on. "Now you tell Gisborne to double the dogs," the Sheriff demanded. Double, but he just told him to scrap them. Hood wasn't the killer obviously as been told, so why did he want the dogs. I couldn't quite make out the man's words, but the Sheriff's voice rang into the room. "Two words: mud sticks. Hood's already been blamed for one death, let's blame him for two. Let Gisborne have his hunt. Meanwhile, you find out who's really responsible for this." With more words from the man, the Sheriff entered back into the room and noticed my presence for the first time. "You did not hear a thing, you understand?" I glanced back down at the boy before standing. How could he be so selfish to not think of the boy's death? This was why he deserved what he would be getting.

"I understand."

**Don't worry Art Counterclockwise, Marian will be in the next chapter:) Thank you to all your support and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Hey ya'll! Chapter eight is written and done! Hope you guys like it and that you enjoyed the last chapter. Keep up all the great reviews for they are what keep me going! :) Oh and apologizes to Art Counterclockwise, it is next chapter that Marian appears not this one(I forgot about my system of every other chapter having the past, so I do apologize). Still, I hope you enjoy._**

_Regarding vengeance and arch-enemies, one must not only be timely but prideful, and pride exacts propriety-Adam Levin_

* * *

_Seven Years Ago..._

_"Violet, darling. Please hurry up," my father's voice pleaded while I sat in my room not moving. He had wanted me to get up early as I did, but I had waited in my room only thinking. It was only until that I had heard his plead did I break from my daze. I stood from my bed which I had made with the quilted blanket that my mother had quilted together. I opened the door quickly coming face to face with my father. Well, not quite for my father was far taller than a girl of ten, but the point still was valid that he was standing at my door. "Young ladies wake up early," he reminded, trying to give a stern look. I smiled innocently while shrugging seeing his sternness falter. "Run along, now and find your brother," he commanded, pulling me by the shoulder past him as I walked away from him._

_My brother wasn't that easy to find. I had looked around the house, calling his name to which I heard no reply. I then left the house looking around the village. He still wasn't there which confused me far too much. Where had he gone? Surely he didn't sneak off on his chores? He would follow them more than me, after all, and I think he feared what my father would do if he didn't finish them. It wasn't as if my father was a violent man for he was very joyful and peaceful, but he could be scary when he was upset, and my brother would rather not see him angry._

_I spent most of my morning searching for my brother. I had asked almost everyone from each house who had told me they hadn't seen him. I almost went to search for him in the other villages when I heard the laughter of boys behind the mill owned by an older gentlemen named Owen. Him and his wife, Kate, had had a son of five years named Matthew. An adorable. Curiosity getting the better of me, I moved to the side of the mill where I saw a group of boys of the village gathered around one who was defenseless against them, Vincent._

_They had beaten him. He held his arms over his head and it was odd to see my brother so vulnerable. He had always been so strong and skilled, but against seven boys his age, he was useless. Immediately I moved toward the closest boy latching onto his arm._

_"Stop it!" I cried only to have him push me away. It didn't stop me as I came back pushing at him in an useless attempt. I hated how weak I was compared to this boy. I didn't like my brother to be vulnerable, and I didn't like myself to be either. I needed to have some affect on them, but it didn't. When they did leave, it was on their own account. Still, I couldn't help but wonder why they would feel any need to hurt my brother. He was good and kind to all. Why would you try to hurt someone so...good?_

_On their departure, I immediately came to his side where he was now sitting against the mill side wall. He tried to smile at me, but it immediately turned into a grunt of pain instead. "Are you okay?" I questioned concerned. He slowly nodded trying to give me some reassurance, but we both knew he wasn't okay. I inspected every bruise and scratch that they had left on him. His bottom him was bleeding probably from one of them punching him and his eye was swelled up. He had crossed both hands protectively over his stomach and kept a gentle hand on his right forearm. They definitely were cruel. "They are going to pay for this," I breathed, lightly touching his bruised cheek. He winced while grabbing my wrist with his left hand._

_"Let," he started, cringing once again as he pushed his right hand into his stomach as if it would ease the pain. Let had always been his nickname for me. I often wondered why Let since my name wasn't that long in the first place, but it wasn't that big of a deal to me. "Life isn't all about everyone paying for what they did." As always, my brother was the wise one. The one who was ruled by sayings and did good. Not me though. I didn't argue with him this time, only checked the wounds once again. _

_"Why'd they do this to you?" I questioned. He didn't reply. He shook his head, grunting in pain. To see him in so much pain, I instantly soften._

_"C'mon, let's get you to mother and father," I insisted, helping him up. Once he was on his feet again, he unclenched his hand from around my wrist and immediately crossed his arms over his stomach. They must've hit him hard in his stomach. We began walking back home, once in a while did I help him get back for he would pause when he felt pain walking. It wasn't until we were halfway back, did a man on a horse stop in front of us. We both gazed up at him immediately noticing that he was a noble. His attire was fine and he couldn't be that old. Perhaps in his early twenties. His hair was shaggy, mixed with light brown and blonde hair. His eyes were a grey-blue tint, showing every bit of concern as did his face. _

_His left foot grinded into the foot reins as he swung his foot over to be next to his left. He hopped down from him and turned to us. "Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly, setting his hands on his bent knees so that he was eye level with my brother. My brother nodded which I couldn't help, but roll my eyes to. He obviously wasn't okay._

_"He is hurt," I informed as the young man nodded. He stood to his full height as he looked around him. _

_"Where do you two live?" He asked, looking to me for the answer._

_"The edge of Nettlestone where it meets Locksley, sir," I informed him. He nodded in understanding as he gently put a hand on my brother's shoulder._

_"Come along. I'll take you where you need to go." So, he helped my brother onto the horse and took us to where we lived. He pointed to our house which was the largest out of our village. "Is that yours?" He questioned. Upon seeing my house, I nodded while he helped Vincent from the horse and led us to our door. He knocked causing my mother to answer._

_"Robin of Locksley?" She started, surprised at seeing such a noble at her door. Her eyes immediately fell to Vincent who was leaning against this 'Robin of Locksley' for support. "Come in!" She rushed us all inside as she helped bandage up Vincent. While doing so, she tried her best to get answers from him. "What happened?" She demanded, stopping to look him in the eye. He shrugged, but she didn't stop looking at him._

_"Nothing," he insisted. She wasn't pleased with his answer, but she let it go. She turned to Robin who stood silently near the edge of the room, studying Vincent and her. I was seated across the room from them, giving me the perfect view of this exchange._

_"I cannot begin to thank you enough," My mother started, causing Robin of Locksley to grin. He waved his hand in the air, interrupting her from going on further._

_"No need," he informed. "Helping others is the deed for all of us."_

**Here you go! Chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed and as I said, please, please, please review! The positive feedback is the most I have gotten for any of my books, so I want to thank you so much for your support. Chapter nine is coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hello again! Long wait, but I figured I might as well give you guys another chapter. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

_Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord.- Romans 12:19_

* * *

**Interior Corridor**

"Excuse me, miss." It took me a moment to process that the young voice behind me was directing their conversation toward me. I turned to face him, smiling genuinely. It was a young boy perhaps a few years younger than myself by the looks of him. He carried a basket of bread as I stopped walking and he approached me. He held the basket of bread up in offering. "Would you like some." I smiled and shook my head before an arrow blazed past my ear and hit him in the heart. My eyes grew wide as he fell forward to the ground, dropping the basket as he did fall.

I fell to his side, eyeing him as he looked into my eyes. Blinking once, it was his last movement he made before becoming still. II turn my head to look behind me, seeing a hooded figure to run off. Suddenly, running the course of the events through my mind, what the Sheriff had asked for. More killings. How close was the arrow to my head? Was that white-feathered arrow meant for myself?

* * *

I stormed down the hallway, my anger fuming as I did. I arrived at the door to the Great Hall. Before I could even grab the handle to enter and yell at the ones who almost ruined me, the door swung open as a young girl about my age stood their, stopping as she noticed me. She was beautiful with long, curly brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, ivory light skin, and hazel green eyes that seemed to mask something. Perhaps anger? "Oh." Was all she managed, looking back into the room. "Are you the Lady Violet that everyone is talking about?" Somehow, I managed a smile.

"Talking about me? See, that worries me," I joked, causing her to chuckle also.

"It's dangerous to enter without an invitation," she warned, allowing myself to smile slightly.

"I think I'll manage," I proposed and she nodded, though, hesitantly.

"I've already angered them." I glance into her eyes with a glint of humor in my own.

"Good," I stated, though, feeling a little curious about who she was. "And if I may ask, who are you?" My curiosity was growing, but I had an idea. She just had an audience with the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne. More than likely, the Sheriff wasn't going to be one who invited a woman to know such details, so Guy would probably be the more compassionate of the two, though, he seemed quite intimidating. This was probably Lady Marian, the one my brother had told me about before.

"Marian," she greeted, her wide eyes wondering me. "Pardon me, but you do seem quite familiar." I had never met her before, that was the honest truth. But, had she thought of my brother when she looked at me? That'd be odd, after all, he was a fifteen year old boy when he had met her. Still, what other explanation could there be.

"I don't believe so." Then I saw it, recognition as she glanced down at my pendent. How had she seen my pendant before?

"Pretty," she commented before walking off away from the Great Hall. Glancing backward as watched her departure, I turned back to the Great Hall and started walking down the steps to it.

I could hear the conversation of the men and if I had been in my right mind, I would've stopped to listen, but I wasn't in my right mind. I was mad. That wasn't the right word to describe it, but how else could I? I was steaming. I made it down the stairs and as they didn't notice my presence quite yet, I took the liberty to speak. "Was that arrow meant for me?" I spoke calmly as I walked clearly into the room, joining the rest of them. They all turned to face me.

"I do not know what you are referring to," the Sheriff commented, his tone sounding bored as I eyed him angrily. How he could be so calm about this, I don't know, but I was seriously mad and not in the mood for his games. My idea was to not be caught, be unhunted as I took my revenge. He couldn't have known, so why did that happen?

"Do not act as if I'm a fool, I was there when you came up with the plan." He looked at me, knowingly, a faint look of fear glinting in his eyes before disappearing almost as soon as it appeared. His expression changed to be emotionless once again.

"Lady Violet, I can assure you that no one is trying to off you, that is for certain," de Fourtnoy assured. I didn't bother to move my gaze toward him, only kept it on the Sheriff. As much as I wanted to kill him right now, I knew I couldn't do that though. Only in good time. I couldn't give myself up like that. I drew back, taking a few steps backward.

"Good," I agreed, lingering only a moment more before departing from the trio. All in good time, all in good time.

* * *

The next morning, I made a plan. I was going to kill the Sheriff. Just so that I wouldn't be hunted down for it. I'd be in the village in which the Sheriff would arrive to, giving his condolences to the families that lost someone. Most would say sweet if that hadn't known the Sheriff. Once you had met the Sheriff, even briefly, you'd see that anything nice he would do would have to be fake.

If I disguised myself while going to the woods, it would mean that the Sheriff would be out in the open for me to shoot him. Perfect to get that part of the plan over with. It wasn't as if I needed a grand disguise. A cloak would do for I didn't plan on staying long. Besides, how would they catch myself in the woods?

* * *

Soon, the plan was in place. I watched from where I was, in between many trees of the forest. The Sheriff was out in the open, easy for me shoot. I picked up the bow I had brought with me. A long bow made skillfully by the hands of a famous bow maker in Nottingham. That was at least his words not mine. I pulled out one of the dozen arrows I had brought with me as I took aim at the Sheriff. He was with someone. Though I was excellent at archery, I wouldn't dare shoot without being absolutely sure I wouldn't hurt the other person. The person who taught me how to use a bow explained that.

Biting my lip to keep the bow balanced in my hands, I jump back when an arrow flew by me and straight until it hit one of the guards in front of the Sheriff. Would this person learn to shoot the right person for once? I dropped my bow and quiver as I ducked my head. I glanced backward to see the shooter-a guard, let his bow fall to his side as he ran a little forward in front of me, not even noticing myself. I raised my head, unsure of what I should do. He stopped when he was ten feet in front of me, near the top of a rise as he got ready to line up another shot. No! It was my revenge not his! I know it sounded selfish, but if I wasn't the one to do it, it just didn't feel right. It had to be me.  
"Joe!" I heard being called. I turned my head to see that in front of the guard, stood Robin Hood. Beside him, stood a young woman who was very familiar. Curly brown hair, ivory skin, and wide, green eyes. Lady Marian. So, she teamed up with Robin Hood? Interesting. Robin pulled out an arrow from his quiver and then nocked it into his bow. He only did this as he kept his eyes on the murderer or as Robin called him 'Joe'. "Put it down." His voice was even yet demanding. Seeing the look in Robin's eyes, I knew he would kill Joe if he absolutely had to. "Put the bow down, Joe."

Fine, I'd take this as my chance to off the Sheriff myself. I drew my bow once again as I tried to take aim on the Sheriff. Where was he? All these guards were blocking him. They couldn't have made this easy for me, could they? I chewed my bottom lip as I moved a little to the right, clearing Joe, Robin, and Marian from getting in my way.

"You let me do this, Robin," Joe pleaded, turning to Robin as he did.

"Why did you kill them, Joe?" Robin questioned, shaking his head to Joe.

"My Ruth. She worked all her life in the castle." A new man arrived, holding his bow up toward Joe too. He was with Robin the day they robbed me. "When she lay dying, where was the Sheriff? Did he come and visit? Did he send food? No. He sent Joderic because we hadn't paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street. And now, so will he." Joe drew his bow and I nervously tightened my fingers on the string. I had to do this before him. It was the only thing that would go through my mind. It wasn't my revenge if Joe killed the Sheriff.

"You kill that Sheriff, Prince John will send another one. And the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!" That was a lie, right? How many horrible Sheriffs could they have up their sleeve, really? That didn't stop me nor did it stop my competitor.

"It's just me then. What, am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes? Do what he likes?" Joe argued, not tearing his eyes away from the long line of guards trying to help the Sheriff escape. I glanced over at Joe, wondering if Robin truly was going to have to kill him. I didn't want the man to resign to that fate, after all, it was all for his wife. Still, he killed a young boy!

"Matthew! The miller's boy!" Robin cried, flustered.

"That was an accident. The Sheriff moved." The pain was so evident in Joe's voice. It was as if it was eating him alive, this pain that the Sheriff caused him. His grief.

"And the Sheriff moved the next day, when you killed three more, stableboys and washerwomen?" Robin was now angry as he spoke. If he only knew that Joe wasn't the one who did that. I watched as Joe's expression changed while watching the village.

"The Sheriff's leaving," he told Robin. What!? I glanced over that way to watch as the Sheriff ran trying to flee to a beautiful, white horse. I clasped the bow in my hands, pulling tighter as my aim followed his fleeing body. "Look, let me do this terrible thing, Robin!" Another guard in the way. Would it ever end?

"No." Robin's voice was firm as he did so. This conversation was getting on my nerves. Especially since it also applied to me and I didn't like it. "Put it down. Joe, put it down. I will shoot you." Both Robin and Marian drew their bows to aim at Joe. Come on, now is my chance. Now or never. I heard the sound of an arrow releasing and see as an arrow whistles through the air as it hits the Sheriff, knocking him over dead. No! I threw my bow to the ground in anger. That was my chance and I blew it. I heard more than one arrow released and before I could even process what that meant, I saw Joe rolling down the hill into the village. Robin, Marian, and the other outlaw run off, so that they couldn't be seen but I stay, soaking in the glumness of the moment. It was my revenge! That was suppose to make me feel complete and Joe took it away from me.

Suddenly, I watch as a figure walks until they were right above Joe. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was….the Sheriff! "No, you shot the deputy. My lookalike." I quickly grabbed my bow into my hands finding it in two pieces. That lying, cheating bow maker. He told me it would be durable. Gisborne came to the Sheriff's side as he plunged his sword into Joe's stomach. I grimace, but throw the broken pieces of my bow back onto the ground. That was it. I'd have to wait once more to take my revenge on the Sheriff.

After just about everyone started to leave, I walked slowly around the woods close to the village, pouting about my loss at revenge. I was suppose to kill him and I almost let Joe do it for me and broke my bow when it came down to the time when I needed it. Unbelievable. I was going to have to fix those mistakes next time.

"I'm not bein' funny, but what's with you and Nettlestone?" And here Allan was once again. I wasn't in the mood to talk right at the moment, but I managed to weakly smile as I turned to face him.

"Interesting things seem to take place here a lot," I noted. He nodded while grinning at me.

"Or, you came here to see me." I rolled my eyes, but chuckled slightly.

"If I wanted to see you, I would go to the forest," I pointed out, reminding him that he was an outlaw. He gestured to everything around us with a smile. I forgot that we were still in the woods. I managed to laugh a little even though I didn't feel like doing so. "Got me there."

"I don't blame you, it is very hard to resist me," he gloated, walking toward me. It was funny, we talked once and he assumed we were friends. I didn't mind though. Nice to have an ally, one that could very well be useful later on. He also made for good conversation even if his ego was too big for him.

"You are narcissistic," I pointed out, causing him to laugh.

"Can you blame me?" He asked, leaning downward so that he was actually eye level with me.

"Yes," I replied while looking down at the village before us, still a little mad about the course of events that had taken place over the last few days and a little tired too. All I wanted to do at the moment was curl in a ball and fall asleep. Unfortunately, there was no peace for the wicked and though at that time I didn't think I was wicked, there would come a time when I realized how evil I truly was. I sighed while gazing back into Allan deep blue eyes. "I should probably head back now." I informed him, nodding in goodbye as I started to walk off. I didn't hear him walk off yet, so it didn't surprise me when I heard his voice once again.

"Violet?" I turned, facing him with a questioning look on my face. I raised an eyebrow hinting for him to continue. "Are you staying in Nottingham?" I chuckled to myself thinking of how wrong the day's events had went. I almost lost my chance to take revenge on the Sheriff and then messed up on getting it over with. It was just pathetic.

"Apparently."

**Alright, here you guys go. Chapter 9. I hoped you enjoyed it and sorry about the lack of Violet and Allan scenes so far, but I've been kind of focused on building the story up. I hope the last part gave you pleasure anyway and thanks for reading! Please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello again, here is chapter 10. Hope everyone enjoys!**

_Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all.-Romans 12:17_

* * *

_Five Years Ago: After Escaping Nottingham…_

_ Once I had escaped Nottingham, I wandered the paths for hours, growing tired from the endless walks and all the tears forming because the course of the events that happened that day. My family was dead. It was so hard to accept, but I finally did. I stopped making excuses. The only feeling I really had besides being exhausted was that I felt so glum._

_Finally, I grew far too tired to walk anymore as I came to a town that I hadn't heard of before. At the time, I frankly did not care what it was named, I just wanted a bed to sleep in. It took a long time of wandering around the dull, grey buildings before my eyes finally caught the two story inn. My heart fluttered, happy that I would be able to sleep somewhere._

_Quickly, I entered the inn catching the eye of the front man or in this case, woman who put on a strained smile toward me. "How may I help you?" I wet my lip with my tongue as I glanced nervously around. The town seemed strange and fake, it gave one the right to be overly cautious._

_"Do ya' have a room available?" I asked, my accent contrasting her's. Mine flowed quickly forming sentences while her's was slow and rough-sounding. She nodded, eyeing my clothing with dismay._

_"Yes, second room on your left. Three shillings." Oh, and that was what I was forgetting. I had no money, no money at all. I faked a sad smile at her while glancing down. Even then, I was just as manipulative as I was now._

_"Oh, I don't have any money. I've just ran off from my home town where guards killed my family and chased me away from there. I don't have any money, I'm sorry." I hoped my story would work on her, but judging from her emotionless face, I could tell that she wasn't one to be classified as 'sympathetic' if you know what I mean._

_"I'm sorry, but no money, no room." With that answer, I slowly nodded, retreating from the inn to the cold, outside. It was close to dark soon and it looked as if I were to be resting outside for the night._

_I took shelter near a brick wall of a large chapel. It looked almost deserted, but I knew better than to prance into a chapel like nothing was wrong with the world. The rules would have something against a small child entering without permission, so I found it better to stay out of the chapel. What happened next was different though. Two men, cloaked in brown cloth silently left the chapel. They turned left from the door, passing the wall in which I leaned against. I assumed they were monks from the way they had walked and how silent they were. But the silence only lasted until one of the men pointed at me and said, "look!"_

_Confused, I hugged my knees, desperately trying to make myself smaller than I actually was. The other man turned to face me, seeing me even when I was shrinked into a ball. He glanced at his companion before nearing me. I was cautious of him as he drew near me. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here," he insisted kindly, stopping his feet from moving anymore and waited for me to approach him. I hesitated, contemplating within myself whether I should before finally doing so. I walked toward him until I was about two feet in front of him before stopping. He smiled at me warmly as he pulled his hood down. From what I could see from him, he was far from any monk I had seen._

_He was somewhere in his twenties and was actually quite good-looking. He had mousy blonde hair, around five foot eight to five foot nine, green eyes, and a smooth complexion. If he was a monk, it would have surprised a lot of people. I stared into his eyes as he tried to send me a reassuring smile and remembering my manners, sent him a weak smile back. He chuckled while leaning down so that he was to my height. "What's your name?"_

_"Violet.," I informed him unquestioningly. I only had to look into his eyes to know that he was genuine and trustworthy. He nodded._

_"Ah, Violet. Do you know where your parents are?" I bit my lip and glanced down at the ground. It had been nearly six hours since the tiring event and I thought I was done crying, but apparently I wasn't for the small tear that escaped my right eye. "Oh, I apologize for my abruptness. Do you have anywhere to stay?" I glanced up at him and shook my head. If I was going to cry, I might as well use it to my advantage. Perhaps I would be sleeping inside after all._

_He nodded in thought, looking back at the older man behind him. "Charlie, the chapel wouldn't-," the man started, but the one that had confronted me stopped him._

_"I'm not bringing her to the chapel. I told you, I'm done with that." He turned back to look at me. He smiled again down at me as he set his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to come back home with me?" He questioned, causing me to nod vigorously to his amusement. "Alright then." He took my hand as he stood to his full height, not bothering to look at his friend who stared blankly at Charlie._

_He headed north into a village called Bradford that was to my surprise. It wasn't quite what you called rich, but it was definitely middle class especially compared to my old house that was the biggest of our village. He nodded toward a house that was the third one to my left. It was a two story home, strong, sturdy and made in good time. He led me there and it was then that I began to ask him questions._

_"May I ask ya' something?" I asked, unsure of how he wanted to be addressed. He chuckled once more as he nodded. I tilted my head, hesitating only slightly. "When we were back ther', you said that ya' were done with the chapel. What did you mean by that?" I questioned. We arrived at his doorstep as he pushed the door open and granted me entrance. The inside seemed almost untouched. Everything was in order, nothing scattered at all. The floors had been recently swept and all the chairs were pushed into the table. Did he even come home most of the time? I looked back at him, though, to answer my question._

_"I meant that I don't want any part of it. Over the years, I followed them without questioning their authority. They have always had the bibles in latin, so that no one besides them can translate them. Recently, I have discovered a translated bible and found that many of their teachings go against what the bible says." He ended with that as he walked further into the house. I slowly followed, trying to make sense of what he had said._

_"Who?" I questioned, wondering who on earth he was referring to. He glanced over at me._

_"The priests. Once everyone will read the bible, they'll know the truth. How about we don't talk about that though, okay?" I paused before nodding._

_"Okay."_

**Hey, so this was a really short chapter, but Charlie is really important to know for future flashbacks, so I thought I'd just introduce him to you guys for now. Anyways, I hope to update soon. Please, review. It'd really be nice to get some fresh feedback for this book.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_If you're betrayed, release disappointment at once. By that way, the bitterness has no time to take root._

_- Toba Beta, 'My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut'_

* * *

My eyes trailed after Lady Marian, an older man, and a guard who were all walking toward the door of the Great Hall. The guard in black armor opened the door, holding it open for the other two enter. As they did so, the guard sent a glance my way, locking eyes with me for a moment before following them. He closed the door and I could hear the door lock from here. What was that look in his eye? Worry? It must have been since he seemed not too eager to let anyone else into the room.

I could hear the loud, boisterous steps of who I presumed was the Sheriff. I sighed heavily while backing up against the corner wall, darkness shielding me. I feared that from our last encounter, the Sheriff grew a little suspicious of me. My boldness. I don't think he doubted that I was a noble, I just don't think he thought I was here for innocent intentions. It'd be better for him not to see me spying.

Unlike the guard's nervous and worried-like nature about what ever was going to occur, the Sheriff's was far from. He seemed so cheery, without a care in the world. It made no sense how he was care-free. With all the pain and suffering he had caused, I'm surprised he was so pleased with himself. It made my blood boil thinking about how much of a monster he truly was. He hated my father. I knew that even if I didn't know that then. It was his orders to kill my father.

The Sheriff made to open the door, but couldn't move the door handle. He scowled. "Henry, you fool!" He cried to no one in particular. He leant down, searching himself for what I would guess was for a key. Once he found it, he stuck it into the keyhole, not bothering to glance behind him. Like I said, no worry. He then closed the door behind him and I knew for sure after a few moments, that he had not locked it. What was going on?

My curiosity was far too much for one to handle. Gisborne acted strangely, nervous like. A behavior I would have never expected from such an intimidating man. I stood for a second, not bothering to move before finally I gave in to myself. I took measured steps toward the door after making sure no one was around. Seeing none, I pressed my ear against the door. What was I doing!? I was being far too bold. I needed to stay in the shadows for a bit. Anyone could see me doing this.

Still, my curiosity was much stronger than any reason I had. I pressed my ear more against the door. Nothing. All I could hear was muffled voices sounding from the door before me. It was idiotic my next action for I glanced down both sides of the hallway before pulling the door open slowly. I ducked inside, leaving the door a crack behind me. I was growing far too confident in my lying skills and my sneakiness. I wasn't following my own plans! Still, I was in and I listened more intently.

"Then we can lift the quarantine. Feed the survivors," a warmer and older voice proposed. My guess was that it was the older man with Marian and the guard. My ears perked up, leaning up again the wall. I would need to walk down the stairs in order for them to see me, so unless someone came to the stairs, I was fine. I had a feeling I knew who the survivors were supposed to be. People of a village who were very unwell. I'd guess that the sickness was over from what the older man had said.

"No, the people of Clun, they are grubby people, the great unwashed. Low on taxes, high on moaning. The quarantine remains." It was the Sheriff's voice, no doubt. The voice who sounded relaxed and comfortable about the situation.

It was Marian's voice that now spoke up. She truly was one to argue when she had an opinion to be heard. "They must be fed. They will die." I chuckled as I remembered seeing her with Robin Hood. I wonder if she worked with him more than once. A mole in the castle. It would make sense, especially seeing how passionate she was about the regular citizens of Nottingham.

"Marian..." the older voice warned. From the warning, my guess is that it was her father or some kind of guardian. One who would be looking out for her.

"Ah, sweet. My dear, you have to understand, these are incapable people. They do not look after themselves. We must not, we cannot...nanny them." His philosophy wasn't going to be bought by anyone, that was for sure. I doubted that anyone besides Marian would have the guts to say otherwise. I'd give her that even if it was a foolish action, after all, I'd most likely copy that action for different reasons as time goes on.

"But how can they look after themselves if we will not allow them to leave their village?" Marian's voice rang with surety. She knew she was right, but that didn't change the danger in the matter of bringing it up to the Sheriff.

"I agree this is a conundrum." The Sheriff was sure to be continuing on, but I didn't have the chance to listen for I heard, loud, in-rhythm steps coming outside the hall. Someone was coming! What would happen to me if they saw me in here! Without thinking twice, I pushed the door opened swiftly and softly closed it behind me. It was all I could do before a guard came down the hall. He saw me standing next to the door, my hand placed on the door handle.

"My lady," he started, advancing toward me. My breath hitched inside my throat, fear flowing throughout my veins. Had he seen me leave the Great Hall? That would surely arouse suspicion and even get me thrown in prison if it were thought I was eavesdropping or a spy. The fear soonly dissolved as I only saw the confused expression. My secret was safe until another day, it seemed. I gave a false, nervous smile as I rapped my knuckles together as I glanced at the door.

"I wanted to speak with the Sheriff," I lied, my eyes meeting his dark ones once more. He nodded and smiled at me, a look of amusement.

"You mustn't interrupt the Sheriff, I fear your fate wouldn't be a pretty one," he said as if I were a small child who knew no better. I nodded as I stepped away from the door, allowing him entrance. He grinned at me. "Our secret," he assured, opening the door. I smiled and nodded, relieved at his proposal, but I wasn't quite done with my curiosity. I grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking in further. He turned to look at me confused and I quickly pulled away, knowing it wasn't something a noble would do. I brushed it off quickly though.

"If I may ask, why are you entering the room? Does it have to do with the Sheriff?" His mouth twitched slightly as he glanced at the room before leaning closer to me, so that our voices were much more hushed.

"I'm afraid, I'm not at liberty to say. It is a private matter, concerning the Sheriff." I nodded, acting a bit upset which caused him to look at me sympathetically. He glanced behind him before rummaging through his pocket as he pulled out a folded paper, coating in black ink. He pushed it toward me, blocking anyone from seeing. "You mustn't tell no one." I nodded while I strained my eyes to see the written words.

_**Gisborne has successfully caught one of Robin Hood's men. Gisborne is with the outlaw right now, interrogating him. It is expected that the Sheriff be informed of the matter.**_

I glanced up, meeting the guard's dark, brown eyes. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to show me that, I apologize for making you take such a risk." Okay, flattery still did not suit me, but it was useful when needed. He nodded while folding the paper up once more. He put a finger to his lips as he stuck the paper back in his pocket, pushing the door open to the Great Hall where he would inform the Sheriff of the matter. I walked off, my mind running through the matter. Who was the man caught?

* * *

It confused me greatly why the guard had been so secretive about Robin's man being caught. It seemed to be the talk of the castle for many had recognized seeing him in the villages or in fight's by Robin Hood's side. I waited patiently for the Sheriff to come to the dungeon after the guard informed him. I didn't think it would be strange since everyone spoke of it and I wanted to know who in the gang it was. It wasn't Allan, was it? I didn't know for sure, after all, there was six in the gang. I think they would've known if it was Robin, therefore, I could rule him out.

Sure enough, the Sheriff had arrived outside the dungeon, approaching the door right beside me. I perked up as I pushed away from the wall. He paused while looking over to me. "Lady Violet," he greeted tediously. I smiled anyway.

"Sheriff," I replied, relaying his same tone. "Many speak of the outlaw you have caught. I have to admit, I was quite curious about him myself," I admitted, smiling innocently as I did so. He smirked lightly.

"You want to see him?" I nodded. "A woman, such as yourself, wants to see a beaten, rugged, no good for nothing outlaw?" More hesitantly, I nodded. There was a long pause as the Sheriff contemplated over this for a long while. I know a large part of him thought that a woman would have no place watching as a man was tortured, but to my surprise and anyone else's for the matter, nodded. He opened the door as he walked in and I quickly followed.

It was no surprise that the young outlaw was being tortured. He was sitting, leaning against the cell as Gisborne hovered over him. He was definitely roughed up, his cheeks swollen, blood drying on various parts of his body, and his eyes halfway closed, drained from sleep. I immediately recognized him as the blonde-haired outlaw, one that seemed quite rougher than the rest of the group, though, he seemed quite helpless at the moment. As soon as we entered the room, it was then that Gisborne swung his fist toward the outlaw's jaw. Upon contact, the outlaw's head snapped sideways. The sound of the loud blow made me shudder as I glanced at the Sheriff. Even if I'd seen death and torture many times before, it always seemed to make me cringe.

"It would be wise, would it not, to break his jaw after he talked, rather than before?" The Sheriff concluded, while taking a step toward the two. "Who is he?" Gisborne stood up finally, facing us while holding up some sort of necklace tag.

"One of his associates," he explained. Well, obviously. He held the tag out to the Sheriff who grabbed it and inspected it. From what I could see, it did seem quite plain, but not unusual. Of course, it was probably the gang's tags that signified that they were part of the gang. It was a small, wooden oval shape. Carved into it was a large circle and what I assumed, looked like a curved like cross inside of it. I glanced away from the tag to meet the outlaw's eyes. The look in his eyes only held...pain. "Raided my stables. Unfortunately for them, I had my horses shod with an identifying mark, which enabled me to track them down." My gaze snapped from the outlaw's to Guy's who looked was looking at me quizzically. Probably not expecting me to come in with the Sheriff. The Sheriff didn't seem to notice as he bent down to the outlaw's level.

"Talk," he demanded in a voice I could barely make out. The outlaw glanced up to meet the Sheriff's.

"My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard. I'll say no more." He braced himself for more pain as I readied myself to look away, but that didn't occur.

"Oh, you've said enough. You must have had a very difficult day," the Sheriff whispered. I glanced over at the pair, shocked. The outlaw shared the same feeling from what his face showed.

"What?" He asked, baffled. The Sheriff stood and turned to face Gisborne and I.

"Let our friend rest," the Sheriff insisted as he turned to leave.

"What's happening here!?" Shouted the outlaw. The Sheriff turned to face the outlaw as he pressed a finger to his own lips.

"Shh. Shh-shh-shh-shh." Gisborne closed the cell door as the Sheriff motioned for him to follow him. I waited from where I stood near the door.

"He'll not talk, I assure you, unless he is beaten," Gisborne tried to reason. My eyes followed the exchange as the Sheriff twirled the dog tag around his fingers.

"First, find out if he has any relatives in Nottingham." With that, the Sheriff opened the dungeon door and walked out, leaving me baffled. I met eye contact with the outlaw once more before I filed out the door, brushing past a young woman who entered carrying a tray.

* * *

It was the next day, the sun was high in the sky and the whole castle seemed to be on lockdown. Guards were everywhere from the castle roof top, to surrounding each and every wall surrounding the castle. I stood near the steps of the castle, studying every blocked passage there was. It wasn't as if I needed to go anywhere, but knowing that I couldn't, made me want to go somewhere other than the castle. I heard loud, trampling steps from the stairs above me and I turned to see the outlaw slightly jogging down the steps. The question on why he was out and about and why no guards were after him played through my mind. He didn't notice me as he passed me and I took a step behind him.

"Why are you no longer in the dungeons? Did they let you go?" I asked in disbelief. He turned my way, studying me for a moment before nodding. "Why?" I questioned as he glanced toward the stables.

"They brokered a deal," he answered, turning to face the stables and walking that way. Not satisfied, I followed after him, knowing I must have been found annoying by doing so, but I didn't care.

"And you accepted?" The silence gave me his answer. "And what was this deal? To kill Robin Hood?" He turned to face me, the annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you, anyway? You were there when I was in the dungeons," he said, crossing his arms confidently. It didn't matter, his avoidance to my questions answered my question. He was going to kill Robin Hood, who knew-maybe even the rest of the gang.

"Lady of Lancaster, Lady Violet. The reason why I went to the dungeons is that I asked the Sheriff, because I was curious about you," I explained. He searched me as if trying to find any lie. I don't think he caught me at all, because he turned back to the stables and found the nearest horse. He began to mount it as he did. "So, you betrayed your leader?" I knew I was pushing it, but I didn't see why he would. It didn't seem like the gang would be one you would just 'betray', even if you were tortured. Annoyed, he sighed loudly as he turned to face me.

"You, miss, have no right to judge me. I'm an outlaw, dead man. And you, you take from those who are worse off than yourself, I'm just doing what I have to to survive," he rambled. Once his speech was over, he finished mounting his horse. I didn't interrupt him, just let him continue. Even though his words weren't true, I just let it go. Why did I care so much about the Robin Hood gang? It wasn't what I was here for.

"What's your name?" I finally asked, though, I remembered what he had said in the dungeon. Royston White. Still, I saw a look in his eyes that looked almost...sad. Sad at snapping at me. He swallowed while he kept his eyes on the horse.

"Royston. I go by Roy," he introduced as I nodded. He swung one of his legs over the horse's abdomen as he rested calmly on it. Grabbing the reins, he nodding a goodbye to me as he and the horse left, being granted exit at the front gate.

After a moment of watching him leave, I headed back to the castle where I headed back to my room. I opened the door and before I even stepped in, noticed a small piece of paper on the ground before my feet. I bent over to pick it up, closed the door behind me and unfolded it. My nerves went frantic when I read the short, line of words.

_**I know who you are.**_

* * *

**Hmm, cliffhanger, huh? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon and please review! I haven't had many fresh reviews lately and I hope you guys still enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my book!**


End file.
